Sasuke Uchiha
23 de Julio |Genero = |Edad = Parte I: 12-13 Parte II: 15-16 |Altura = Parte I: 150.8 cm-153.2 cm Parte II: 168 cm |Peso = Parte I: 42.2 kg-43.5 kg Parte II: 52.2 kg |Sangre = AB |Kekkeigenkai = |Clasificacion = Ninja Renegado |Rango = Genin |Edadacademia = 12 |Registro = 012606 |Afiliacion = |Equipo = Equipo Kakashi Taka Cuatro del Sonido |Elemento = |Armas = Enciclopedia de la Pata Chokuto Fūma Shuriken Cuerdas de Alambre Ballesta de Susanoo Arco y Flecha Espada del Susanoo |Clan = |Familia = Fugaku Uchiha (Padre) Mikoto Uchiha (Madre) Itachi Uchiha (Hermano mayor) |Jutsus = Amaterasu Tsukuyomi Susanoo Chidori Chidori Nagashi Chidori Senbon Chidori Eisō Chidori Kouken Kirin Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego Jutsu: Sombra Shuriken Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Dragón de Fuego Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Fénix Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego Elemento Infierno: Kagutsuchi Escudo de Amaterasu Magatama de Elemento Infierno Hechizo de la Autoridad de Serpientes Ilusión Demoniaca: Atadura de Pilares Susanoo Genjutsu Sello Maldito del Cielo Invocación: Armas Relámpago Jutsu de Invocación (Halcones, Serpientes) Ráfaga de Leones Sombra de Hoja Danzante Jutsu de Shurikens Manipuladas Manipulación del Molino de Triple Cuchilla Jutsu: Shuriken Sombra Espada de Kusanagi: Espada Chidori Puño Fuerte Jutsu de Cuerpo en Llamas Método de Liberación del Sello Maligno Caída del Halcón Peregrino |Compañero = |Debutpelicula = Naruto la película: ¡El Rescate de la Princesa de la Nieve! |Debutjuego = Naruto: Clash of Ninja |Debutova = En Busca del Trébol Carmesí de 4 Hojas}} Sasuke Uchiha (うちは サスケ, Uchiha Sasuke) es el hermano menor de Itachi Uchiha, y uno de los pocos sobrevivientes del Clan Uchiha. Fue integrante del Equipo Kakashi, y posteriormente desertó de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja en busca del poder de Orochimaru. Fundó la ya disuelta Taka, es socio de Akatsuki, y actualmente un criminal internacional. Creación y concepción thumb|left|150px|El diseño inicial de SasukeInicialmente Masashi Kishimoto no tenía planeado crear a Sasuke, pero después de haber hablado con su editor sobre el futuro de la serie, éste le aconsejó crear un rival para el personaje principal, Naruto Uzumaki, dando como resultado la creación de Sasuke. Para tener una idea de cómo sería ese rival, Kishimoto leyó variedades de manga, para así recolectar información; Sasuke fue destinado a ser lo opuesto a Naruto. El autor comentó que siente haber creado el "rival ideal". Kishimoto había tenido dificultades en el diseño de Sasuke, siendo el personaje más difícil que tuvo que crear, ya que carecía de una adecuada idea para dibujar la cara del personaje. Una vez que se solucionó el problema sobre su cara, Kishimoto comenzó a trabajar en la vestimenta. El diseño original del personaje había sido con una serie de collares y de los vínculos en torno a sus brazos y piernas; pero Kishimoto, consciente de que no podía establecer tal acomplejado personaje en una revista semanal, decidió simplificarlo basándose en el diseño básico del traje de Naruto. Para el manga, Sasuke sigue siendo el personaje más difícil de dibujar, y a pesar del tiempo y la energía que gasta dibujándolo, comentó que es el personaje que más le gusta dibujar. En el diseño de su apariencia de la segunda parte, Kishimoto tiene como principal objetivo hacer ver a Sasuke «fresco». Para ello, intentó darle varios accesorios, como un Shimenawa igual al de Orochimaru, también trató con uniformes militares; sin embargo, terminó eligiendo ropa de estilo japonés. Personalidad thumb|left|Personalidad de Sasuke durante su batalla con Naruto Sasuke desde el primer momento muestra ser un chico frío, severo, antipático, orgulloso y con un gran don en las artes del Ninjutsu y muy habilidoso en el Taijutsu y gracias a su Sharingan tambien en los Genjutsu, su única y preciada ambición es volverse poderoso a cualquier precio para cumplir sus dos objetivos; matar a su hermano Itachi Uchiha y reconstruir su clan (aunque no a mostrado interés en este) , desprecia el compañerismo y es muy orgulloso, incluso prepotente, pues es consciente de sus habilidades superiores como Uchiha. Posteriormente se descubre que Sasuke no siempre ha sido así, en su infancia era un niño cariñoso, alegre y despreocupado a pesar de vivir a la sombra de su hermano, a quien su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, prestaba mayor atención. A pesar de esto Sasuke estaba muy unido a su hermano y siempre sasuke trató de ser igual a él. Tras la muerte de todo su clan a manos de Itachi, Sasuke lo odió con todas sus fuerzas, por que él fue quien mató a su clan, cambiando su carácter. Conforme avanza la historia, Sasuke llega a apreciar sus vínculos de amistad y a dejar de lado sus ansias de venganza, especialmente gracias a su relación con Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno, a quienes llega a apreciar como personas muy importantes para él. Sin embargo, una vez es tentado por Orochimaru y derrotado nuevamente por su hermano Sasuke decide renunciar a sus vínculos por considerarlos un obstáculo y se vuelve una persona impasible y obsesionado con sus objetivos (matar a Itachi Uchiha) , para cuyo cumplimiento no duda en aliarse con Orochimaru y tratar de matar a Naruto para obtener el Mangekyo Sharingan, aunque finalmente no lo hace para no seguir los retorsidos pasos de su hermano. thumb|El Odio Definitivo de Sasuke.Dos años y medio después Sasuke muestra un carácter aún más displicente y arrogante que antes, consciente de su gran progreso. Incluso el propio Orochimaru afirma que "es más difícil de tratar que él". Sasuke se muestra más decidido que nunca a cumplir su venganza y para ello admite no importarle prestar su cuerpo al sannin o querer acabar con Naruto. A pesar de esto Sasuke revela un gran resentimiento y desprecio por su maestro, a quien considera un simple y patético desecho por jugar con las vidas de sus subordinados y se rebela contra él. Sasuke es más calculador, frío y ensimismado que nunca, muestra sin embargo que no es un asesino al ser reticente a matar a sus enemigos, Suigetsu le llama un "verdadero ninja de Konoha". Finalmente y tras la muerte de su hermano Itachi, Sasuke cambia radicalmente su manera de pensar al saber que era en realidad la mayor preocupación de su hermano, decide continuar con su camino de venganza contra la aldea que le arrebató la vida y la esperanza a su hermano, ya que para Sasuke el sacrificio de su hermano mayor es el pilar de su nuevo camino. El odio y el dolor de Sasuke son las sensaciones que guían al ninja a pesar de que de nuevo valora los vínculos de amistad que una vez rompió, esta vez encarnados en su escuadrón Taka. Actualmente el odio ha consumido todo su mente y cuerpo, tan grande es su oscuridad que según Karin su chakra es mas oscuro y frío que antes incluso es mucho más de cuando estaba bajo la influencia del Sello Maldito, esto se demuestra cuando fue capaz de abandonar a Jugo y a Suigetsu, además de cuando atravesó con un Chidori a Karin solamente para cumplir su proposito sin sentir vergüenza, culpa, ni remordimiento por sus acciones. Ahora ha tomado la idea que va a matar a cualquier persona que interfiera con su camino de venganza, incluso abandonar a sus camaradas cuando ya no le sean de utilidad o como el mismo dice "un estorbo". Según Itachi, sólo Naruto puede liberarlo de esa oscuridad. Desde que supo sobre la verdadera historia de Itachi y los Uchihas, se ha demostrado que responde negativamente cuando alguien habla sobre su hermano como se mostró cuando atacó inmediatamente a Danzo, ademas no le gusta que cualquier persona tenga el Sharingan de su clan ya que dice él que aquella persona que no sea un Uchiha no es merecedor de este ojo especial esto se vio en su encuentro con Kakashi y aún mas cuando Danzo mostro sus 11 Sharingan en su brazo. Después de expresar un sentimiento de alegría que nunca antes había sentido después de matar a Danzo e incluso declarando que él ve que matar a los miembros de Konoha como una alta prioridad y satisfacción, Karin, Kakashi, Sakura, y el resto de de los 11 de Konoha completamente perdieron toda esperanza para él. Al recibir su "Eterno Mangekyō Sharingan", la crueldad de Sasuke al parecer alcanzado un nuevo nivel cuando mató a Zetsu, simplemente para probar sus nuevos poderes. También ha crecido hasta convertirse en una persona impaciente, temerario sadico e incluso psicopata en la batalla. A pesar de la influencia de Tobi es una de las principales fuentes de la corrupción de Sasuke y su mismo camino de odio y venganza, así como la creencia de que Tobi es un Uchiha , Sasuke se negó a reconocer Tobi como su aliado, e incluso habla con rudeza a él a veces. Él también ha mostrado gran rabia cada vez que alguien menciona a Itachi en una forma negativa, aplastando a Danzo con su Susanoo por hablar mal de su hermano y dispuesto a asesinar a un equipo de ignorantes ninja de Konoha para hacer lo mismo. el odio de Sasuke también ha torcido cualquiera de sus recuerdos felices en Konoha , pudriendolo con el fin de alimentar su sed de venganza. Durante el segundo día de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, al reunirse con la reencarnación de Itachi, Sasuke mostró un lado más vulnerable a sí mismo en lugar de su habitual frialdad. Esto demuestra cuán confuso y desgarrado esta en realidad por la decisión de Itachi, le dijo a su hermano que él no entendía por qué lo salvó durante la masacre y, aparentemente, lo que implica que hubiera preferido morir como un niño feliz en vez que lidiar con el dolor y la sufrimiento de su actual vida. Tener que vivir a través de muchas mentiras de Itachi establecidos para él, Sasuke quería escuchar la verdad de Itachi a sí mismo, pero aun despues del combate Sasuke aun seguia con su sed de venganza pero después de que Itachi revela todo antes de liberar su alma después de que termina la Invocación: Resurrencion del mundo impuro de Kabuto y darle unas calidas palabras finales, Sasuke ahora se cuestiona todo lo que es el , el clan, Konoha, El mundo y los shinobis, incluso cuestionan si la venganza es el propósito para su vida, lo cual lo pone en su gran encrucijada del destino. y mas para su tarea de saber mas sobre su gente y la guerra, seguir siendo un vengador o algo nuevo para todo el mundo Apariencia thumb|Sasuke de Niño Sasuke es un ninja de piel clara que tiene ojos y pelo negro ónix a la altura de la barbilla. Su cabello es de punta en la espalda con flequillo que se alargan como progresa la historia. Como un niño pequeño, su flequillo colgaba sobre sus ojos. Durante su primera infancia, Sasuke llevaba una sencilla camisa de manga larga color negro con un cuello alto y la cresta Uchiha en la espalda, y un pantalón corto negro (blanco en el anime). Cuando Sasuke se unió a Itachi en su misión de capturar al jabalí, Sasuke llevaba un uniforme ANBU. Más tarde, se cuelgan a ambos lados de la cara para enmarcar alrededor de sus mejillas y luego otra vez volver a su estilo original. Un tema recurrente en la apariencia de Sasuke es que se considera bastante atractivo por muchas chicas cerca de su edad. Al comienzo de la primera parte, la ropa de Sasuke consistió en la tradicional ropa Uchiha: remera azul, de manga corta con cuello alto y la el Abanico, símbolos de los Uchihas en la espalda y calentadores blancos brazos, que dejó de usar después de los exámenes de Chunin, junto con pantalones cortos blancos. En la última etapa de los exámenes de Chunin, llevaba una versión semejante a este equipo color negro, con muchos cinturones pequeños en los brazos de los que adorna su vendaje en el brazo izquierdo y bandas similares en torno a las dos piernas. Mientras que la historia avanzaba, el símbolo Uchiha se hizo más pequeña y más pequeños hasta después de su derrota a su hermano. Inicialmente, Sasuke llevaba una corta Banda Ninja con el símbolo de Konoha en la placa metálica. Después de sufrir una segunda derrota de Itachi, Sasuke dejó de usarla por algún tiempo. Volvió a usarlo durante la segunda mitad de su batalla con Naruto en el Valle del Fin, sólo para dejarla en la final de la batalla. Desde entonces, Sasuke no se ha llevado un protector de la frente. left|thumb|Sasuke en la [[Cuarta Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi.]] En la segunda parte, Sasuke ha crecido notablemente más alto en los dos años y medio y más musculoso. Fue mostrado por primera vez vistiendo una camisa blanca de manga larga, similar en apariencia a la camisa lavanda de manga larga usada por Kimimaro y que fue abierta en el torso, con una versión más pequeña del símbolo Uchiha en su espalda. Vestía pantalón azul oscuro con un paño azul que cuelga desde la mitad de su estómago a sus rodillas. También se vistieron de negro los brazos de los guardias que cubrían sus antebrazos y se estiró hasta llegar a sus bíceps superiores. También llevaba un cinturón de cuerda morada alrededor de su cintura, atado en un arco, en el que lleva la espada. Después de luchar contra Deidara, se pasó a una camisa de color gris oscuro sin mangas. Sus guarda brazo de se retiraron también, y él comenzó a usar vendajes en las muñecas, en virtud de que llevaba brazaletes especiales con sellos donde almacena varios shuriken. También llevaba una capa negra con esto. Después de su encuentro y lucha contra Itachi, volvió a su camisa gris de cuello alto de manga corta de apariencia similar a la camisa azul que llevaba habitualmente en la parte I, pero con una cremallera. También lleva calentadores azules de la muñeca con sus brazaletes shuriken oculto debajo. Uso brevemente la Capa de Akatsuki junto con este. Otro rasgo notable es que, junto con este nuevo equipo, Sasuke comenzó a dejar su pelo suelto sobre la frente. El símbolo Uchiha en la parte posterior de su equipo ha vuelto a su tamaño original después de su batalla con Itachi. Mientras se implanta los ojos de Itachi en la Montaña Cementerio, se le ve vestido de túnicas negras similares a los usados por Madara Uchiha en su juventud con una faja cinturón alrededor de su cintura. Después de recuperarse y salir de Montaña Cementerio, vuelve a usar la misma ropa que usó después de su batalla con Itachi, la única diferencia es que ahora tiene la cremallera cerrada completamente. Logros *Logró perfeccionar una técnica Katon a la edad de 7 años. *Despertó el Sharingan a los 7 años. Su hermano lo hizo a los 8 años. *Se convirtió en Genin y fue alumno de Kakashi Hatake. *Peleó contra Zabuza Momochi y Haku, dos ninjas exiliados de la Aldea de la Niebla de gran nivel. *Sasuke junto con los 9 novatos fueron los primeros principiantes en el Exámen Chunin en más de cinco años, pasando la primera parte del exámen de Ibiki Morino, la segunda parte en el bosque de la muerte y haber peleado contra Orochimaru y sobrevivir al Sello Maldito, en el preliminar venciendo a Yoroi Akado aún en gran desventaja y en final del examen hirió gravemente a Gaara. *Sasuke es uno de los pocos que tocó a Gaara cuando este estaba protegido por la defensa definitiva. *Aprendió y dominó el Chidori, la técnica original de Kakashi, aunque con mucha dificultad, en un mes. *Logró Dominar un Segundo Elemento en un solo mes, a pesar de ser solo un Genin. *Fue uno de los ninjas que participaron en la invasión de Konoha, peleando contra el arma final de la Arena, Gaara en la forma semi Shukaku. *Es la única persona que pudo vencer a Naruto en su forma de jinchuriki, sin contar a Orochimaru, ya que la primera vez no salió ninguna cola, y la segunda vez huyó. *Después de la batalla contra Naruto en el Valle del Fin, Orochimaru lo tomó como su último aprendiz. *En los 3 años de entrenamiento se convirtió en un ninja realmente poderoso perfeccionando el Chidori y evolucionandolo en más de un jutsu, como el Chidori Nagashi. *Derrotó a Orochimaru (teniendo en cuenta que Orochimaru estaba débil) y absorbió sus habilidades. *Formó el Equipo Hebi que más tarde sería Taka. *Derrotó a Deidara, un miembro de Akatsuki muy fuerte, sobreviviendo a su ataque final. *Se enfreto a Deidara con todo su poder a diferencia de Gaara que se tuvo que oprimir para no matarlo. *Despertó el Mangekyo Sharingan siendo el sexto en el mundo en despertarlo, y el 5º Uchiha en despertarlo (Itachi, Madara, Shisui e Izuna son el resto). *Al despertar el Mangekyo Sharingan despierta el Susanoo siendo el único que lo tiene junto con su hermano y Madara. *El Amaterasu de Sasuke es mas potente que el de Itachi al poder subir a otro rango (Enton) siendo así el único en poder utilizarlo. *Su equipo Taka y Akatsuki forman una alianza con un solo objetivo: destruir Konoha. *Al enterarse de la verdad sobre los Uchiha y formar Taka, él y su equipo peleó y sobrevivió al combate mortifero contra el Jinchuriki del Hachibi, Killer Bee. *Al saber que fracasó en su misión de capturar al Hachibi, toma como objetivo matar a Danzo, resultando en una encarnizada batalla en la cumbre de los 5 Kages, peleando contra el Cuarto Raikage, Gaara, el Quinto Kazekage, y sus respectivos escoltas, dejándolos neutralizados, sobreviviendo milagrosamente contra Mei Terumi, la quinta Mizukage, Onoki, el Tercer Tsuchikage, y sus escoltas. *Peleó en un combate a muerte contra Danzo que tenía un brazo con diez ojos Sharingan y células del Primer Hokage. Sasuke venció pero ya corrompido por la oscuridad y el odio. *Poco despúes de su batalla con Danzo, se reune y pelea contra el Equipo 7, choca su Chidori con el Rasengan de Naruto y se escapa. Despúes le pide a Tobi que le dé los ojos de su hermano para convertirse en el segundo en el mundo en obtener el Mangenkyo Sharingan Eterno. *Luego de una larga recuperación Sasuke usa su Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno convocando a un nuevo y aterrador Susanoo. *Es la segunda persona del mundo de Naruto y del Clan Uchiha en poseer el Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno. *Junto a su hermano, derrotó a Kabuto Yakushi, una de las bases principales de Akatsuki en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja. Curiosidades *Cuando Sasuke ve pelear por primera vez a dos Jounin (Zabuza y Kakashi), intentó suicidarse. *Sasuke, cuando ve por primera vez el Sharingan de Kakashi Hatake piensa que es un sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha. *Sasuke es el chico más popular en la serie pero solo ha sido besado por Naruto (por accidente). *Sasuke dice que sus objetivos son: matar a su hermano Itachi Uchiha y reestablecer su clan pero sin embargo, no se ha interesado en ninguna chica. *Las personas más importantes para Sasuke no pertenecen solo a su clan sino también el equipo 7: Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki. *Sakura en algún momento dijo haber escuchado que a él le gustan las niñas de pelo largo. *Al parecer Sakura ha sido la única en poder detener a Sasuke cuando esta corrompido por el sello maligno. Esto sucede en el bosque de la muerte, y más adelante el recuerdo del abrazo, las lágrimas y la petición de Sakura hacen que Sasuke retroceda su sello maldito en las preeliminares del examen. *El nombre Sasuke procede del legendario ninja Sarutobi Sasuke. El apellido de Sasuke, "Uchiha", es otra forma de pronunciar "uchiwa" (団 扇, ventilador de papel), que en realidad es el símbolo del clan Uchiha. Uchiwa se puede utilizar en las llamas, haciendo que la llama sea más caliente - hace referencia al hecho de que el Uchiha es un clan de los usuarios de jutsu de fuego. *A diferencia de la mayoría de los personajes de Naruto, Sasuke no se refiere a cualquier persona con honoríficos al final de sus nombres (excepto a sus padres, los miembros del clan, y Itachi cuando era un niño), como "Kakashi-sensei" o "Orochimaru-Sama" , algo que los japoneses consideran muy insultante o grosero. *Durante la OVA ¡Finalmente un Choque! ¡¡Jōnin vs Genin!! ¡¡Indiscriminada Reunión Magnifico Torneo Cuerpo a Cuerpo!! se puede ver que no lleva el porta-shuriken. *Aunque la primera aparición de Sasuke fue en el capítulo 3, en realidad puede ser visto sentado detrás de Naruto en el capítulo 1, en la página 13. *En la version latina del anime Sasuke lo pronuncian "Saske" pero en cierta parte Orochimaru le dice "Sasuke" esto a causado varios debates sobre como se pronuncia realmente, la forma correcta de escribirlo y pronunciarlo es SASUKE, solo que en el idioma japonés, al igual que en muchos otros, hay palabras que se pronuncian más o menos fuerte, en este caso la "U"se es antepone una n, s o vocal, mientras se escucha mas fuerte si se antepone una "T" u otra consonante como la Z. *En las encuestas de popularidad de Naruto, Sasuke se colocó en la tercera posición, en la segunda en tercero, y en la tercera en el cuarto. Terminó primero en las dos encuestas de popularidad más recientes, en el tercer Databook, se han incluido los resultados de las últimas seis encuestas, Sasuke fue el tercer personaje más popular con 33.632 votos. *Sasuke es uno de los cinco personajes que siempre han estado en el Top 10 de todas las encuestas de popularidad. *Se dice que Naruto es el único Genin de su promoción, pero Sasuke también es del mismo nivel, pero como desertó no se le cuenta. *Sasuke es derecho pero utiliza el chidori con la mano izquierda ( ya que el que es derecho tiene una gran habilidad con la izquierda por un nervio en el cerebro y viceversa ) anteriormente se creía que era ambidiestro pero era solo una suposición. *De acuerdo con el tercer databook: :*Las aficiones de Sasuke son: entrenar y dar paseos. :*Sasuke desea luchar contra los ancianos de Konoha por ser los culpables de la destrucción del clan uchiha (originalmente, quería luchar con Itachi). :*Los alimentos favoritos de Sasuke son el omusubi con Okaka y tomates, no le gusta cualquier cosa dulce. :*Sasuke ha completado 16 misiones oficiales en total: 7 D-rango, 1 C-rango, 2 B-rango, 6 A-rango, 0 S-rango. :*La palabra favorita de Sasuke es "poder" (力, chikara). *Sasuke es el personaje favorito de Kishimoto, aunque a muchos no les agrade, lo confirmó kishimoto en una entrevista ya que él mismo dijo que era el personaje más dificil de dibujar, y por lo tanto era su favorito ya que representaba un reto para él dibujarlo. *El Seiyu que interpreta a Sasuke es el mismo que interpreta la voz latinoamericana de Uryu, de Bleach al igual que en la versión Japonesa. Sasuke tiene varías similitudes con algunos personajes de varias series, el seiyu y un poco el aspecto con Ishida de Bleach, mientras el orgullo y el hecho de utilizar el color Azul como caracteristica al igual que Vegeta de DBZ, los tres son rivales y eventuales amigos de los protagonistas, Ichigo, Naruto y Goku. *Sasuke y Naruto comparten una similitud muy clara ya que Sasuke ha creado una gran variedad de Chidori mientras que Naruto ha aprendido una variedad de Rasengan. *Aún se desconoce cuando dejó de invocar serpientes para luego aprender a invocar halcones, tambien se desconoce si aun puede invocar serpientes. *Es el único personaje junto con Madara Uchiha que se conoce que ha luchado contra los 5 kages, y a sobrevivido. *Sasuke tuvo un cambio drástico de elemento, usando antiguamente el Elemento Fuego como auxiliar y el Elemento Rayo como principal, desde el que descubrió el Mangekyo Sharingan este empezó a usar el Elemento Fuego como principal y el Elemento Rayo como auxiliar. *Es el personaje que más ha cambiado de vestuario debido a los duros entrenamientos y combates que realizaba. *Si bien Sasuke ha dicho que no mató a Naruto por no utilizar los mismos métodos que Itachi, esto podría ser mentira y en realidad podría no haberlo hecho por su afecto hacia Naruto. *Poco a poco se está ganando el título de principal antagonista de la serie. *Tiene el mismo sello que Anko Mitarashi *Pudo haber matado a Naruto en el Valle del Fin y obtener su Mangekyo Sharingan, pero no lo hizo. *Sasuke comparte el tipo de sangre con Jūgo y Karin. *Sasuke tiene gran parecido a Izuna Uchiha. *En el manga el diseño de su Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno cambió. Primero era un ojo con las aspas apuntando hacia arriba y el otro con las aspas apuntando hacia abajo, y luego, ambos ojos tenían las aspas apuntando hacia abajo. *Durante la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, Itachi y Kabuto se refieren a él como Dr. Serpientes (debido a sus investigaciones sobre las serpientes para derrotar a Orochimaru), sin parecer que ésto le moleste en absoluto. *Tiene 5 similitudes con Kabuto: **Ambos quieren destruir Konoha. **Ambos han luchado contra Naruto y han salído con vida. **Ambos fueron discípulos de Orochimaru. **Ambos alojaron una parte de Orochimaru en su interior. **Ambos perdieron a sus padres cuando eran pequeños. *En la película 6: El camino ninja él será mas alegre y se dice que nunca se fue de Konoha además, se le ve coqueteando con Sakura. Y se cree que Itachi nunca asesino a su clan . *Según Karin, Sasuke al obtener el Mangekyō Sharingan se volvió más frío que cuando tenia el Sello Maldito. *Ha formado parte de dos equipos (Equipo 7, Taka) y en los dos, uno de los miembros era del Clan Uzumaki; Naruto Uzumaki y Karin. *Cuando Tobi le mandó a conseguir a Hachibi, el fracása y en ves de a Hachibi le trae un tentáculo de este, aunque en realidad no fracása ya que gracias a ese tentáculo, Tobi puede revivir al Diez Colas en la Guerra. Frases *(Para el Equipo 7) "Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Odio muchas cosas, y no me gusta nada en particular. Lo que tengo no es un sueño, porque yo voy a hacerlo realidad. Voy a reestablecer mi clan, y a destruir a alguien en específico." *''(Para Naruto) Oye ¿No estás herido verdad? Miedosito'' *(Para Naruto, cuando "muere" en sus brazos, en la pelea contra Haku) '' "No quería morir antes de matar a mi hermano, pero tú... no dejes que tu sueño muera"'' *(Para Naruto en el combate contra Gaara) "Hey, Naruto... Sakura.Tienes que salvarla cueste lo que cueste. Se que puedes hacerlo, cuando la tengas, agarrala y corre tan lejos... y tan rápido como puedas. Yo podré detenerlo por unos momentos... Nunca más... Ya lo perdí todo una vez. No quiero volver a ver morir a alguien que quiero otra vez" *(Para Naruto, después de despertar el Sharingan de tres aspas) "Adelante, Naruto. Voy a tener.. que romper ese vinculo! *(Para Sakura al despertar por primera vez el sello de maldición) "Sakura, ¿Quien te ha lastimado?" *(Para Naruto) "¡Cállate de una vez! ¡¿Qué rayos sabes tú de eso?! No es como si alguna vez hayas tenido una familia! has estado solo desde el principio, ¿qué te hace pensar que sabes algo al respecto?!" *(Para Sakura) '' "Como pensaba...Yo no soy como ustedes... tenemos diferentes caminos que recorrer. Cuando haciamos misiones juntos, sentí que podía cambiar mi destino...Pero después de todo, mi corazón me dice que soy un vengador. Así debo vivir, nunca seré como tú o Naruto...Estos son los pasos que debemos dar, en nuestros caminos diferentes"'' *(Para Naruto) "Naruto... tu eres uno de los que más deseo enfrentar" *(Para Sakura al abandonar la aldea) "Sakura, Gracias" *(Para Naruto en la pelea en el Valle del Fin) "Naruto... Tú te convertiste en mi mejor amigo" *(Para Tobi) "Si crees que soy solo un niño tonto controlado por sus emociones, está bien. Después de la muerte de Itachi sería tonto seguir su sueño, el susurro de los tontos que no saben lo que es el odio." *(Para Tobi) "Si alguien trata de ridiculizar la forma en que vivo lo pagarán, voy a matarlos a todos, los que alguna vez me importaron. Y entonces tal vez ellos podran entender lo que se siente... les enseñare un poco de mi odio." *(Para Gaara) "Desde hace tiempo he cerrado los ojos... mi único objetivo está en la oscuridad." *(Para Naruto) "¡Naruto... ya es demasiado tarde, nada de lo que digas me va a cambiar!, ¡Voy a matar a cada persona de tu amada aldea!, ¡Es hora de hacer tu elección!, ¡Matarme y convertirte en un héroe, o ser asesinado y convertirte en otra de mis víctimas!" *(Para Danzō)"Esta es una batalla de ojos, no te metas con los Uchiha." *(Para Karin )"Karin, en el momento en el que te atraparon te convertiste en un estorbo" *(Para Kakashi)¡El poder de ese ojo te ha salvado la vida amigo, dale gracias al Clan Uchiha! *(Para Kakashi) "El Sharingan es un emblema del Clan Uchiha, un tipo como tú no tiene derecho a mostrarlo a poseerlo." *(﻿Para Gaara) "Esto es aún mejor que tu defensa Gaara" (cuando tenía activado Susanoo). *(Para sí mismo sobre su nuevo Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno) "Estos ojos... pueden ver bien en la oscuridad" *''(Para si mismo) "¿que es un clan..? ¿que es una aldea...? ¿que es un shinobi...? ¿que soy...yo?'' Categoría:Personajes